


An Easy Fix

by deathmarkedlove_archivist



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-29
Updated: 2007-01-29
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathmarkedlove_archivist/pseuds/deathmarkedlove_archivist
Summary: A missing scene from The Gift. What happened when the Buffybot was reactivated. PG





	An Easy Fix

**Author's Note:**

> Title: An Easy Fix (1/1)
> 
> Author: Roxane
> 
> Archive: Sure, take it…just let me know where.
> 
> Spoilers: up to and including The Gift.
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, I make nothing, I WISH I were Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy!
> 
> Summary: Me, I wonder things sometimes. Like when the heck did Buffy and the Bot change clothes? Here’s my little explanation. It bends the timeline a little, but then I think you’d have to to make it work.

Buffy swiftly descended the steps into the basement of the Magic Shop.

“How’s it coming, Will?”

Willow made one final adjustment and closed the back panel of Robot Buffy. She gave it a satisfied tap and smiled at Buffy.

“All done. I told you it was an easy fix.”

Buffy stepped in front of the robot, eyeing it with distaste. “How do you turn it on?”

“I think you just have to say her name.”

“You mean my name.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Willow stepped in front of the robot. “Buffy.”

The Bot opened her eyes, and concern immediately filled them. “Where’s Spike?”

She made a move towards the stairs, and Buffy put one hand up to stop her. “He’s fine. We need your help.”

The Buffybot tried to sidestep her, but Buffy stayed in her path. “I have to find him. He was injured.”

Buffy grabbed the Bot’s arm, making her stop. “I said he’s fine. Would you listen for a minute?”

The robot struggled, anguish covering her features. “He needs me.”

Buffy gritted her teeth and held on. “Willow, go get Spike.” Willow nodded and raced up the stairs. The Bot jerked in Buffy’s hands. “Would you calm down? He’s coming, okay?”

“But – “ The Buffybot’s eyes lit up as she looked at the top of the stairs. “Spike!”

Spike glanced from his Bot to Buffy’s disapproving face and back as he came down the stairs. “Hullo, luv. What’s all the fuss?”

Buffy let go and the Bot rushed to fling herself in Spike’s arms. “You were hurt! I saw you bleeding!”

Spike allowed her to hug him, patting her back in reassurance. “I’m all better, pet. You’ve been…asleep for a while now.”

She pulled back, her eyes anxiously scrutinizing him for any injuries. “Are you sure?” She ran her hands over his shoulders and chest.

Buffy sighed forcefully and stepped forward. “I don’t have time for this. Listen up. I need you to pretend to be me.”

Having seen for herself that Spike was okay, the Bot stepped back and beamed at Buffy. “I can do that.”

“Well, first you’re going to have to stop with all the smiling. I’ve never been that happy.”

“That’s because you’ve never been with Spike,“ the Buffybot said with a radiant smile in Spike’s direction.

Buffy rolled a disgusted look at Spike, and he had the grace to look the slightest bit ashamed, but that lasted only a moment before his natural cockiness reasserted itself and he grinned wickedly at Buffy.

“You should try it, love. Once you go Spike, you never go back.”

His grin faded as Buffy ignored him and thrust a bag at the robot. “Here, put these on.”

Buffybot pulled shiny black pants and a matching jacket out of the bag, along with a white shirt. “But I don’t like these. They’re not at all feminine.”

Buffy stepped close to the robot and stared hard into her eyes. “Look, I’m not taking any chances here. Glory might remember what I was wearing.”

The bot’s eyes widened. “Glory! But she’s the one that hurt Spike.”

Buffy nodded grimly. “And she’s going to hurt him again if you don’t get with the program and help us.”

Buffybot stared at Buffy, then squared her shoulders, a resolute statement on her face. “Okay, what do I have to do?”

“You just have to be me long enough to distract Glory.” Buffy took the rubber band out of her own hair and wound the robot’s hair into the style she’d been wearing.She looked at Spike. “Fill her in and get her changed. I’m going to make sure everyone else is in line.”

He nodded and watched her run up the stairs. He turned back to see the robot pull her pink shirt over her head, and even though he’d seen it all before, his eyes widened at seeing what was to all intents and purposes a bare, bouncing Buffy. His conscience pricked at him and he averted his eyes.

“You should…get changed.”

She took the shirt but paused before putting it on, regarding him with large, concerned eyes. “Why are we fighting Glory? I don’t want you to get hurt.”

He smiled fondly, putting one hand up to cup her cheek. “I’ll be fine, luv. But she’s taken Dawn.”

“Dawn! She’s my sister.” Buffybot scrambled to change into the clothes Buffy had left. “We have to save her.”

While she changed, the Bot listened intently as Spike explained their plans to her. He impressed upon her the need to be as much like the other Buffy as possible, and she somberly accepted his direction.

“Can you do that?”

She nodded. “I can do that.”

He smiled. “That’s my girl.”

She smiled brilliantly back and stepped forward, wrapping her arms around him and pressing her body against him. “I love you, Spike.”

He held her close, breathing in the Buffy scent that clung to the clothes she was wearing, savoring for a split second the idea that Buffy herself might say those words to him. With a regretful sigh, he gently nudged the Buffybot away from him.

“Okay, pet, time to go. Are you ready?”

She nodded. “Yes, I’m ready.”

“Kick her ass.”

She shone a thousand watt smile at him.

“I will.”

He watched the Bot march up the stairs, part of him wondering why he hadn’t just taken her and run off when he had the chance, spending the rest of his unlife being with her, loved by her, wanted by her. But, it wasn’t Buffy. And he didn’t want a substitute anymore. With a huge sigh, he climbed the stairs himself to follow his Buffy into battle.

The End


End file.
